Desastre
by kuroyukihime14
Summary: one shot. Mei espera que Yuzu llegue temprano a casa. Como era de esperarse Yuzu no llega y cuando al fin aparece, esta totalmente ebria. Ok... No se si sea bueno, tengo mucho sueño...


Desastre

Mei llevaba rato llamando al celular de Yuzu.

-Por este tipo de cosas debería llegar directo a casa.

Su madre había esperado mientras terminaba de alistarse del trabajo. Lamentablemente Yuzu no llegó antes de que esta se marchara.

Mei observó la brillante pantalla de su celular.

-Suficiente.

La chica de pelo negro fue a su cuarto por un abrigo. Ni siquiera podía comer ya que la cena la preparaba Yuzu. Se puso rápidamente sus tenis y al abrir la puerta se topó con una cara conocida.

-Am… buenos días presi… "¿como diablos explicó esto?" pues verá…

Harumi estaba bastante cansada. No era de sorprenderse ya que estaba cargando a Yuzu en su espalda.

-La verdad no se como explicarlo… por favor no me mate.

Mei miró a Yuzu quien tenía la cara completamente roja y parecía estar babeando. Estaba dormida.

Ella tomó un gran respiro antes de dejarla pasar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Que ha pasado?

Dijo mientras veía como aquella chica soltaba a su hermana mayor en el sofá.

-Pues… Yuzu estaba jugando conmigo en casa, pero… como decirlo… mi hermana había dejado un vaso de vino sobre la mesa y Yuzu lo ha confundido con jugó. En pocas palabras…

-¿Esta ebria?

-hug… bueno, verá. No fue culpa de Yuzu. Me hago totalmente responsable por…

-Tranquila, me imaginó que fue lo que paso…

Mei se sento de tal forma que dejó que Yuzu se quedara dormida en su regazo.

Era muy extraño que hiciera ese tipo de cosas. Harumin la miró sintiendo un poco de envidia. Seguro que Yuzu se alegraría si supiera que Mei la ha dejado durmiendo sobre sus muslos.

-Deberías irte. Si tardas más tu hermana podría enojarse.

Con que le mencionara a su perfecta hermana fue suficiente para erizarle los bellos de los brazos.

-¡cierto! Me tengo que ir.

Harumin casi corrió a la puerta, pero regreso asomandose.

-Por cierto… si Yuzu despierta… por favor mantengase alejada de ella. Nos vemos.

¿Eh? ¿Que había sido eso?

Mei miró embelezada a Yuzu. No hacia falta decir o hacer algo. No sabía que una persona pudiera poner una cara tan pacífica mientras dormía.

Y ahí estaban de nuevo esas acciones inexplicables de su parte. Era antinatural que tuviera pensamientos así sobre una persona.

~Mei…

Yuzu estaba comenzando a despertar.

~Sabia que eras tu Mei… hueles rico.

-¿eh?

~Mei… ¿Vamos a por el segundo trago? Ese refresco era muy bueno. Vamos Mei… quiero otro

Yuzu se levantó rápido y acercó su rostro peligrosamente al de su hermana. Mei se sintió extraña, por un momento le dieron escalofríos.

~Mei… ¿sabes? Creó que no te lo había dicho, pero…

Esperaba cualquier cosa, que la intentará besar o que se le confesara de nuevo. Después de todo ella había oído muchas cosas similares sobre la gente borracha. Desafortunadamente, Yuzu no hizo nada de eso.

La rubia puso una mano en el pecho de Mei sacando a esta última de su largo tiempo con su cabeza.

-¡Lo sabía! Es más pequeño que los de Harumin.

…

Mei no dijo nada. Pasaron varios minutos en donde sólo podían escucharse tarareos de Yuzu. Esa escena jamás se hubiese presentado con ella sobria.

-Hey Yuzu…

La infantil chica volteo sonriente hacia su hermanita.

~¿Mei? ¿Por que tu rostro parece salido de una película de terror? ¿Ahora trabajas en una casa embrujada? ¡Oh, ¿Me darás boletos gratis?! ¡Quiero ir con Harumin a visitarte!

Si hubiese un medidor sobre el mal humor de Mei, este ya se habría roto varios minutos atrás.

-Hey Yuzu… ¿Tu y Harumin son muy cercanas?

~Mei… tu cara se ve terrorífica, das miedo… ¿Harumib?

Ya ni el nombre podía pronunciar.

~Es una buena chica, me ha dejado dormir en su casa varias veces. Si estuviera aquí le pediría más refresco. Ah ¿ella es mi máquina mágica para obtener refresco?

Yuzu comenzó a picar con su dedo la cara de Mei.

-Yuzu… estas ebria.

~¿ella? ¿Quien ella?

-Yuzu… será mejor que vayas a dormir…

Ante todo Mei sabía que esa chica estaba más ebria de lo que llegaría a estar en toda su vida. Tal vez pensaría en desquitarse mientras se le pasará.

~¿Dormir? ¿Por que querría dormir? Dormir es para débiles, quiero más refresco… Mei.. ¿Me darías más?

Yuzu comenzó a acercarse a su joven hermana. Como si todo eso fuera una broma. Se acercó a sus orejas sensibles.

~Mei… ¿me quieres? Se ve muy linda tu cara molesta.

Tanto las orejas como la cara de Mei ya estaban cerca de tener la misma tonalidad de un tomate.

~Oye Mei… tus orejas son lindas. Me dan ganas de morderlas…

-Yuzu…

~¿sabes? Tu cuello también se ve bien. Y no puedo apartar la vista de tus labios. ¿Como lo hacen las chicas? Harumin intento explicarme antes, pero…

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Si el humor de Mei ya estaba por los suelos ahora estaba peor. ¿Por que siempre mencionaba a otra chica? ¿Que clase de cosas hacia con ella como para saber el tamaño de su busto o decir que le ha hablado de temas adultos?

-Sólo mirame a mi.

~¿eh? ¿De que hablas Mei? Tus orejas rojas son graciosas. ¿Mirar… mirarte? ¿No crees que hasta alucino contigo?

Yuzu estaba cabezeando. Era realmente entretenido ver cuanto sueño tenía.

~Hey Mei… sería divertido si me abrazaras toda la noche.

-No se de que me hablas.

~Vamos Mei… quiero que me consientas.

No sabía si era por la ebriedad, pero Yuzu había comenzado a abrazarse a ella.

~Mei… te quiero.

Tan pronto dijo eso se quedó dormida.

La solitaria chica tomó una gran bocanada de aire como si hubiese estado conteniendo la respiración desde que comenzó a hablarle al oído.

-Tan… extraño.

Mei tapó su rostro con una mano intentando ocultar su vergüenza.

"Estúpida Yuzu"

A la mañana siguiente la rubia abrió los ojos con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-au…¿que demonios hice ayer? Ni siquiera recuerdo haber llegado a… !Maldicion, la cena!

Yuzu intento levantarse, pero sintio un gran peso sobre su cuerpo. Cuando tallo sus ojos para ver mejor encontró a Mei aferrada fuertemente a ella.

-... Es un sueño… sigue durmiendo.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Deja de hacer ruido.

Yuzu abrió los ojos de golpe y Mei seguía ahí

-¡¿Mei?! ¡¿Q..que paso ayer?!

-Me pediste que te abrazara y eso hice. No es la gran cosa.

-¿eh?

Mei se levantó de su lugar acomodando sus ropas.

-Oye Mei…

Yuzu intento probar si conseguía algo mejor.

-¿Puedo besarte?

Mei observó detenidamente a su hermana sin mostrar expresión alguna.

-Si quieres un beso puedes pedírselo a tu amiga de gran busto.

-¿eh?... Espera ¿que?

-No lo se, sólo son cosas que tu dijiste.

… "¿que demonios hice anoche?"

Mei sonrió por lo bajo. Sin efectos del alcohol podía desquitarse.

* * *

Hi *-*/

Wow es extraño que escriba el comentario al final. Bueno... La verdad mi cabeza no puede imaginar como poner a una Mei celosa xD

También quería aprovechar para aclarar algunas cosas.

Para las personas que me pidieron que escribiera con más frecuencia... La verdad no creó poder xD (no estoy diciendo que dejaré de escribir. Es un "puede que tarde en hacerlo") ya que yo no estoy de vacaciones xD (maldita vida TT-TT)

Segundo, aún no se me ocurre una historia sobre YuzuxNina...

Me alegraran el día si les gustan mis historias. Gracias por leer.


End file.
